The present invention relates to a dispensing device for single use that includes a multicomponent cartridge or syringe, a mixer having a mixer housing, as well as closure means for closing and opening the outlets of the multicomponent cartridge or syringe.
Currently, dispensing devices are generally reused; i.e. the content of the multicomponent cartridge or syringe is sufficient for multiple applications while the static mixer can only be used for a single application and is then replaced. In applications of multicomponent cartridges or syringes in medicine, however, the tendency is toward single use. The advantage is that a possible contamination of the patient is prevented since a single application, i.e. a treatment for a single patient only, can thus be ensured.
Dispensing devices of the prior art, for example WO 2006/005213 A, WO 2005/021394 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,772 A to the same applicant, have a cartridge with a closure that has to be removed prior to the application in order to be able to attach the mixer. Other dispensing devices comprise more or less complicated valve arrangements in order to prevent multiple use.